orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 29: Bad Day (1)
Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor comes from behind a locker and stares at Damon at HIS locker. Chloe catches him.) Chloe: What are you doing? Trevor: Ahh. Oh, Kelly. It's you. Chloe: It's Chloe. Trevor: I knew that. Chloe: Why are you staring at Damon? Trevor: You're his best friend, right? I need a favor. Chloe: Want me to tell him that you want to hurt more of his feelings? Trevor: No! No, I want you to somewhat...set a... umm. Chloe: A date? Trevor: Yeah, I'll explain later. Don't mention this to him or anyone. Chloe: I guess. (Trevor leaves. Damon walks over to Chloe.) Damon: What were you doing talking to Trevor? Chloe: He wanted me to tell you something. Damon: What? Chloe: That's he's deeply sorry for hurting your feelings. Damon: That's sweet of him but he needs to tell me that himself. Chloe: Don't worry he will. Opening: Subplot: Ramona (Kayla and Seth walk up to Ramona after the first class.) Ramona: So Kay and Seth. Kayla: Ray, we wanna ask you something. Ramona: Sure, what? Seth: Where do you live? Ramona: Home. Duh. Kayla: Where your sister lives? (Ramona starts getting nervous.) Ramona: Why do you guys wanna know? Kayla: We're your best friends and you're not a good liar. Ramona: I'm staying with a friend. You don't know him. Seth: Is he somebody that any of our fellow crew of sophomores know? Ramona: Nope. He's not a sophomore. But guys, don't worry about me. Kayla: Your sister was crying in the bathroom while muttering about how sorry she is for hurting you. Ramona: How do you this? Kayla: She was crying in a stall in the bathroom when I walked in. Ramona: Like tears are gonna win me back? Kayla: You should talk to her. Ramona: No. Seth: Wait why aren't you staying with one of our crew of tenners? Ramona: For the millionth time, Jayden wants sex, Kayla kicked me out, you're dating Kayla, Quinn's would have a problem since I stayed at Nathaniel's, and Delilah's a lesbian! Seth: I just wanted to here you say it. It's funny. (Ramona laughs.) Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie is in class with Rebecca and Daniel.) Cassie: I hope I passed this quiz. (Miss Underwood gives Cassie her quiz back.) Cassie: A 47 on my quiz?! Miss Underwood: I'm sorry Cassie. Your grades are dropping. Daniel: Another one? Rebecca: I wonder what dyslexia takes part in. Cassie: Not funny, Rebecca. Dyslexia is what makes me struggle with my reading skills. Daniel: What are you going to do? Cassie: I don't know yet. Rebecca: You've been getting bad grades for the past month. Cassie: Yeah, I know that. Main Plot: Trevor (Chloe meets Trevor in the hallway.) Chloe: So, what do you need? Trevor: I need Damon to see how I'm not a jerk. He's growing on me. Chloe: You hurt his feelings...badly. Trevor: I know. I hurt him and I don't think I have a shot. Chloe: So, what do you want me to do? Trevor: I want you to set up a little date for me and Damon. Chloe: Where and when? Trevor: In the boiler room. Tomorrow. Chloe: Tomorrow's Saturday. Trevor: Okay then Monday. Chloe: Deal. Subplot: Ramona (Ramona walks over to her locker. Maive walks up her.) Maive: Where the hell have you been? Ramona: Everyone seems to think I'm a ghost and have been out of school. Maive: I'm talking about homewise. Ramona: With a friend. Why do you care? Maive: Oh. You're my sister. Mom and Dad are crying over you. Ramona: They wouldn't have messed up now would they. And you as well. Now leave! (Ramona starts walking away. Maive grabs her arm.) Maive: Come home! Ramona: No! Get off. Maive: Bring your ass home. (Ramona pucnhes Maive off her. Maive slams into a locker. Seth, Kayla, Jayden and Quinn see this happeing.) Seth: Ramona! Ramona: Guys! (They cheer for her.) Maive: Losers!!! (Maive runs away.) Jayden: Ramona, did you just... Ramona: Yes, I did. Anyone happy? Seth: Yeah! Kayla: Yep. Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie walks into the library and pulls out an energy drink.) Cassie: This should help. (Cassie opens it and starts drinking. Daniel appears.) Daniel: Okay since when do you like 5-hour energy? Cassie: Since now. Daniel: Is this your plan of improving your classes? Cassie: It's my last shot. Daniel: Well, good luck with that. (Daniel leaves.) Main Plot: Trevor (After school, Trevor looks at Damon through a window.) Trevor: Don't worry, Damon. We'll work this out. (Trevor turns and sees Quinn and Nathaniel making out.) Trevor: He's old news. (Chloe sees Trevor and walks up to him.) Trevor: Chloe, did you tell him, yet? Chloe: No. Trevor: And why not? Chloe: I want him to be surprised. Trevor: Well, you are good at surprises. Make it work. Subplot: Ramona (At Ramona's former home. Maive comes in the house.) Mrs. Peterson: Where is she? Maive: The same place she's been staying. Mrs. Peterson: Which is? Maive: With a friend, she says. Mrs. Peterson: Why would she go in the first place? Maive: Beats me. Mrs. Peterson: Where did that bruise come from? Maive: Ramona punched me when I ordered her to come home. Mrs. Peterson: She must be mad at us, but why? Maive: Maybe, you and Dad should come to the school on Monday. Mrs. Peterson: Oh can we? Maive: It's been long enough. You should. Mrs. Peterson: We will then. Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie is in her room doing homework.) Cassie: Ugh. This isn't right. (Cassie throws her pencil.) Cassie: There's got to be a... (She goes on Facebook and sees an account.) Cassie: I got an idea. ...Next Time In Orlando TCB... Trevor makes his move Chloe: Here you go. Damon: What's this? Trevor: Hi Damon. Ramona comes clean Mrs. Peterson: What did we do? Ramona: It wasn't you. Why don't you ask the real suspect? Maive: Screw you. (Ramona slaps Maive) And Cassie's falling behind. Cassie: Energy drinks, staying up. It's not working. What will I do? What many don't want to do... Samantha: Cassie Stark. Cassie: I need some help. ...All New Orlando TCB. Next weekend on Degrassi Wiki and Orlando TCB Wiki.... Category:Blog posts